Touch
by jenelin
Summary: Sango and Miroku sitting in a tree...or on a wall. Silly, cute stuff.


Touch 

**_Touch_**

**by jenelin**

_Author's note: These characters belong in the _Inuyasha_ world created by Rumiko Takahashi, not to Jen. I just am borrowing them for my own evil purposes. Mwaahahaha! Writing this little story distracted me from writing a paper for a few minutes. I was glad to have distracted myself, and I rather enjoy the story too. Hope you do as well! Comments are always appreciated._

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Sango slept, and she dreamed. In her dream, Miroku and she sat next to each other, chastely holding hands. 

"I love you," Miroku whispered. 

"I love you too," Sango smiled. 

He leaned his head over her, and she felt the touch of his lips on hers. And she felt the touch... 

The touch of his hand on her... 

Sango shot up in bed, sending a death glare at Miroku, who quickly removed his hand from her breast and retreated to the corner of the room. "Houshi-sama!" 

Miroku smiled. "You seemed to be having a nightmare. I thought you needed comfort." 

Sango remembered her dream with a sigh. "It was not a nightmare. And _that_ is not what I would call comfort." 

When Miroku left a moment later, Sango fell back into sleep. Her dream returned. 

"I love you more," Miroku said. 

"No! I love you more," Sango declared. 

He leaned his head over her, and she felt the touch of his lips on hers. And she felt the touch... 

The touch of his hand on her... 

Sango shot up in bed and looked around for Miroku. He was not in sight. No hands were on her backside, no hands on her breasts. 

"Great," she muttered. "He's infected my dreams with his lechery." 

She got up, noticing that Kagome was still deep in sleep. "Mmm...Inuyasha..." the other girl sighed. 

"At least someone's having sweet dreams," Sango thought. She went outside, determined to enjoy the new day before they set off. She remembered seeing the ruins of an old house when they arrived, and she thought she would like to sit alone on the low wall, surrounded by wildflowers. It was not far away, and she soon arrived, only to find that it was not as deserted as she would have liked. Someone was already sitting on the wall. 

"Houshi-sama!" 

Miroku jumped a little in surprise at hearing another voice. "What are you doing out here?" he asked. "We don't know what's around here. You shouldn't be walking around by yourself." 

"Neither should you," Sango replied, trying not to sound too concerned. 

"Well, then it's just as well that we've ended up here together." 

Sango sat down on the wall, some feet away from Miroku. The morning air was cool and crisp, birds were singing in the distance and the scent of flowers filled her head. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the rush of sensations that surrounded her. When she opened them again, Miroku was sitting next to her, staring into the distance and decidedly not touching any part of her anatomy. She looked at him for a moment, trying to determine whether he was going to try anything. She finally closed her eyes again, stretched lazily and brought her arms down to rest on the wall. One hand hit the cool stone, but the other hit something warmer and softer. 

And she felt the touch of her hand on his... 

Sango's eyes shot open, and she stared in horror at where her hand rested, firmly on Miroku's backside. "I...I didn't mean to..." 

"No need to apologize," Miroku said. "You just couldn't resist." 

Sango quickly pulled away and sat stiffly, staring straight ahead. "It was an accident. I would never...I mean...no. That's not romance." 

"Romance? You want romance?" 

"I never said that. Don't assume so much." 

Miroku smiled. "Sure." 

The sun was starting to warm up the day. Sango knew that they should be going soon, but she did not want to move. She looked at the flowers, she looked up at the sky, she looked at the distant trees. She looked everywhere but at Miroku. And then she felt the touch... 

The touch of his hand... 

The touch of his hand on her own. His fingers entwined with hers. A gentle squeeze. She looked at him in surprise. He was looking down at her with a smile. 

"Houshi-sama...?" 

"Miroku," he said, moving slightly closer. 

"Miroku..." 

He leaned his head over her, and she felt the touch of his lips on hers. And she felt the touch of his hand on her cheek. The kiss was everything she had ever hoped for, and she lost herself in it. His hand left her cheek, and she felt the touch... 

The touch of his hand on her... 

"Houshi-sama!!"  
  
  



End file.
